This invention relates to an apparatus for transferring work pieces such as elongated or cylindrical objects, from a first processing station to a second processing station. More specifically, the invention is directed to an apparatus for use in manufacturing catamenial tampons consisting of fibrous material in cylindrical form and, in particular, is concerned with the accurate transfer of partially completed tampons from one work station to another.
As is known, cylindrical coiled wads produced from loosely united fibrous material are compressed to form tampons and, thereafter, are heated to impart shaped retaining properties thereto. One of the difficulties involved in manufacturing such tampons is in transferring the partially completed product from one work station to another, e.g., from a tampon press to a heating device. The tampons, particularly before being heated, are easily deformable and great care must be taken in such a transfer to insure accurate alignment of transferring apparatus or else misshaped tampons will result. The problem is greatly aggravated when this transfer is attempted at high production rates and, in particular, when the transfer is attempted between a relatively cool work station such as, for example, a tampon press and a relatively hot work station such as a shape retaining heated work station. The underlying object of this invention is, therefore, to provide an apparatus for transferring such work pieces between stations while insuring accurate alignment and hence minimum opportunity for product deformation.